


Secrets and Bad Timing

by samiam711



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiam711/pseuds/samiam711
Summary: Sometime in the early hours of the morning, they meet up in the kitchen for some coffee. Spoiler alert: said coffee doesn’t end up being made.Or in which Tim and Jason have a makeout session in the kitchen of Wayne Manor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Secrets and Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at something humorous... not entirely happy with it but I needed to get it out of my system. It takes place *at some point in time* because screw canon. Hope you enjoy it!

Tim has been dating Jason for about 2 and a half months now, and it’s been going really great. The only problem is... no one else knows that they have been dating for 2 and a half months. So, things get a bit complicated sometimes. They often find themselves having to make excuses about why they stayed at each other’s places a lot or even resolving to stay completely apart while at the Manor. They were in a building filled with superb detectives after all. Not that they were over there a lot anyway. However, today was one of those rare days when they were both staying in the Manor, and remaining apart wasn’t all that appealing to either of them.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, they meet up in the kitchen for some coffee. Spoiler alert: said coffee doesn’t end up being made because the first thing Jason does is lift Tim onto the counter and starts kissing the life out of him.

Tim immediately responds in kind by wrapping his legs around his torso to pull him closer and runs his fingers through Jason’s dark, unruly hair. Tim feels as Jason’s tongue runs across the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth, granting him access. Jason lets out a deep hum as Tim bites his bottom lip lightly.

When they separate for air, he speaks up, “Really? Here? They could walk in any minute and see us, Jay.”

“Calm down, Replacement, the only person likely to be up this early is Alfred.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Tim grumbles to himself.

Jason just laughs lightly. It’s a wonderful sight to see. Tim is so unbelievably lucky to be able to see Jason with his guard down, _happy_. The past few years have been rough, but what they have here came out of it, so he supposes it could have been way worse.

A finger flicks his nose. Tim blinks, startled.

“You think too much, Pretender,” funny how an insult can become a pet name, but he guesses that that just describes their relationship at this point, “Just kiss me.”

Jay rarely asks for things. He always phrases his sentences as orders if he needs something. It sounds like an order, and that makes heat pool in his gut, so he obeys eagerly. He leans in as close as he can without quite touching Jason’s lips, and he smirks. Well, he kind of obeys. Tim turns his face to the side and latches on to his neck instead, moving down the side of it with wet open-mouthed kisses.

“Tim,” the name comes out in a strangled gasp.

“What, _now_ you call me by my name?”

“ _Shut up_.”

“You’re the one who spoke first,” Tim muttered, then returned to his ministrations on Jason’s neck. He presses his parted lips against his pulse point, nibbling at the skin there and sucking a bright red mark into it. He drags his lips down to Jason’s collarbone and repeats the process as gasps and quiet groans leave said man’s mouth.

Tim leaves his neck briefly to give Jason a searing kiss when the sound of something hitting the floor reaches his ears. Both of them whip their heads towards the entrance of the kitchen to see a very scandalized Dick Grayson.

Oh shit.

“Dick! This isn’t what it— oh hell, yes it is... uh don’t you _knock_?”

When Tim is panicked his voice gets decently high pitched which he hates but Jay had told him earlier on in their relationship that he thought it was cute. It’s _not_ cute. Especially not at this moment in time.

“This... is the _kitchen_. In _Wayne Manor_. Why would I knock?” Dick’s eyes aren’t really looking at them, more through them. His phone is laying on the floor, forgotten.

A restrained chuckle sounds next to him and he turns to glare at Jason’s red face. Red, not because of embarrassment apparently, but because he looked like he was gonna explode into a fit of laughter any minute.

“ _This isn’t funny!_ No one was supposed to know yet!”

That makes Dick’s eyes focus a bit more.

“So... you two are dating? My little brothers... dating,” he sounds vaguely horrified and equally confused, “How long?”

“...only for a couple of months,” Tim mumbles.

“ ** _Two months?_** ” Dick nearly shrieks, causing both Jason and Tim to wince slightly, “And you never told any of us? I thought you guys hated each other!”

Jason rolls his eyes, “Old news, Dickhead. Just be glad you didn’t walk in on us fucking.”

Tim chokes on air.

“You-you're—“ Dick splutters quite pathetically.

“Yep, we sure are. And boy, is it good. Who knew Timmers here was such a freak in—“

“ _Jason_!”

“Oh come on, Babybird, we both know you love to—“

“Jason Peter Todd, I swear if you finish that sentence in front of _our brother_.”

Dick’s eyes flicker between them rapidly and he silently mouths the word ‘Babybird’ to himself in puzzlement. Suddenly (seemingly), he remembers that he dropped something, and quickly picks up his phone off the floor. He then looks back at them. The silence thickens in the room as the three of them stare at each other.

“You know what— nope,” to Tim and Jason’s amazement, Dick turns around a walks right out of the room and leaves them behind.

They both look at each other for a moment before dissolving into full-blown guffaws.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Tim gets out between giggles, but he abruptly stops when he realizes that Dick’s probably gonna tell the whole family now.

“What is it?” Jason asks, concerned.

“How much are you willing to bet that everyone’s gonna know by the end of the day?”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
